Fly High
by Mystical Gold
Summary: Summary: Aihaara Hyuna adalah sarjana lulusan seni musik yang memiliki sejuta impian. Impian terbesarnya adalah menjadi aktris terkenal yang di kagumi banyak orang. Sayangnya, ayahnya tak mengizinkan. Akashi Seijurou, pria tampan yang tiba tiba mendatanginya dan selalu membantu saat Hyuna dalam kesusahan. Akashi & OC.
1. Chapter 1

Fly High

Fandom Kuroko no Basuke

Story by Mystical Gold

Cast :

Akashi Seijurou

Aihaara Hyuna

Genre: Romance, Drama, action

Summary: Aihaara Hyuna adalah sarjana lulusan seni musik yang memiliki sejuta impian. Impian terbesarnya adalah menjadi aktris terkenal yang di kagumi banyak orang. Sayangnya, ayahnya tk mengizinkan. Akashi Seijurou, pria tampan yang tiba tiba mendatanginya dan selalu membantu saat Hyuna dalam kesusahan.

Cerita ini saya buat dengan menggabungkan ribuan drama korea yang saya tubruk menjadi satu cerita dan juga ide ide cemerlang (Halaaah..) saya sendiri.

Aihaara Hyuna adalah OC buatan saya sendiri. Di cerita ini, perawaan nya Berkulit bersih putih susu, bermata tidak terlalu sipit dan tidak terlalu besar, berhidung mancung, Cantik, berambut coklat tua panjang di blow di bagian bawahnya, Ceria, ramah. Bisa di bilang hampir sempurna tapi paling bodoh di kelas musik tetapi ia pintar di bidang perfilman.

... Lets to the Story ...

Chapter 1

"Saya akan umumkan 100 besar nilai tertinggi Sarjana jurusan Seni musik di Ozawa University." Kata dosen yang mewakili pengumuman 100 sarjana dengan nilai tertinggi.

Hyuna menanti nanti namamu di sebut oleh sang dosen. Hyuna berdoa sambil komat kamit. "Ya tuhan... sebutlah nama ku..." gumam nya.

Kini urutan 95 dan nama Aihaara Hyuna belum di sebut sebut. Ia tambah panik. "Urutan ke 96, Hara Kozuna; Urutan ke 97 Uzashi otsuna; Urutan ke 98, Yuha Maiko, Urutan ke 99, Kozu Takeku, Dan yang ke 100...,"

Sang dosen memberi jeda. " Aihaara Hyuna! Itulah ke 100 mahasiswa-.. maaf, maksud saya adalah itulah 100 orang sarjana lulusan seni musik dengan nilai tertinggi! Silahkan naik ke altar. Berikan Tepuk tangan!"

Prok prok prok...

Hyuna berteriak riang sambil melompat lompat seperti orang gila. Semua mata tertuju nya. "Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Aku... aku... AKU ADALAH 100 SARJANA LULUSAN SENI MUSIK TERBAIK! KYAAA!"

Hyuna berjalan dengan anggun ke altar untuk memindahkan tali topi nya yang ada di kanan menjadi di kiri walaupun sebenarnya ia adalah peringkat ke 100.

Sang dosen pun memindahkan tali topimu. "Selamat. Padahal kau adalah murid paling bodoh di kelasku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau bisa masuk 100 besar. Selamat!" Kata dosen tadi.

Hyuna berojigi dengan sangat bahagia. "Aku... Aku... aku sangat saaaaangat senang! Aku.. AKU LULUS! IBU AKU LULUS!" Teriak Hyuna sambil melirik ke arah ibunya.

Ibu Hyuna hanya tersenyum bahagia. "Hyunaaa... ibu yakin kau akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal! Kau berbakat!"

.  
.

"Ayah! Aku lulus! Aku masuk 100 besar nilai tertinggi!" Kata Hyuna memberitahu ayahnya yang baru pulang kerja. Ibunya membuatkan masakan super spesial untuk merayakan kelulusan Hyuna.

"Wahh... selamat! Ayah ternyata tidak salah memilih jurusan untukmu! Kau memang hebat!" Kata Ayah Hyuna lalu menepuk pundak Hyuna. Senyum di wajah Hyuna agak memudar tapi ia tetap tersenyum.

"Hmm.. bagaimana untuk merayakan kelulusan Hyuna, kita berlibur di Hokkaido? Kebetulan disana sedang turun salju! Kita bisa main sky!" Usul ibu Hyuna.

Senyum langsung terpancar di wajah Hyuna. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Belum lagi proyek ku yang ada di Korea." Senyum di wajah Hyuna langsung menghilang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku dan Hyuna saja yang kesana-"

"Tidak! Kau tetap disini. Bukan kah Hyuna sudah besar? Dia bisa kesana sendirian bukan? Kalau tidak, ajak temanmu saja, Hyuna." Potong ayah Hyuna. Hyuna memaksakan tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayah! Aku akan ajak temanku!" Bohong Hyuna. Bohong? Ya, Hyuna berbohong. Dia tidak punya teman. Air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mata nya tapi tetap ia tahan.

'Ayah selalu begitu.' Batin Hyuna lirih.

.  
.

Esoknya, 9.00 AM

Saat di stasiun untuk ke Hokkaido, ibu Hyuna mengantar nya. Ayahnya tidak ada karena sibuk dengan proyeknya.

"Hyuna, memang teman teman mu itu kemana? Apa sebaiknya kau tidak naik mobil saja?" Tanya ibu Hyuna khawatir.

"Tidak, bu. Aku tidak tau jalan ke Hokkaido. Teman temanku sudah duluan kesana. Tenang saja." Bohong Hyuna. Kereta telah datang.

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" Tanya Ibu Hyuna. Hyuna menggeleng sambil mengangkat kopernya.

"Tidak ada, bu. Aku berangkat dulu ya! Dah ibu!" Hyuna mencium pipi ibunya kemudian masuk kedalam kereta. Saat di kereta ia melambaikan tangan ke arah ibunya lewat jendela. Ibu nya membalas lambaian nya.

.  
.

Hokkaido, 13.00 PM

Sendiri.

Dan masih tetap sendiri. Hyuna tak menikmati perjalanannya ke Hokkaido ini. Saat ini tujuannya adalah ke tempat Ski. Saat sampai di tempat ski, Hyuna tak lagi memikirkan kopernya dan menaruhnya begitu saja di pinggir jalan dan ia hanya membawa tongkat ski dengan jaket yang super tebal.

"SKI! I'M COMING!" Teriak Hyuna senang. Sekarang ia sedang asyik main ski.

Sementara itu, seorang pria tampan berambut merah yang melihat koper Hyuna tergeletak begitu saja langsung mengangkat koper tersebut. "Dasar ceroboh." Gumam pria itu.

Hyuna terjatuh saat bermain ski. Sekelebat ingatan muncul di pikiran nya. Seorang bocah cantik berumur 9 tahun yang mirip dengan dirinya menolongnya berdiri saat jatuh main ski.

Hyuna buru buru berdiri. "Aku bisa berdiri tanpamu." Kata Hyuna yang melanjutkan bermain ski nya.

Hyuna terus bermain dan bermain seakan lupa akan waktu dan perutnya yang belum terisi makanan sejak siang.

Kini waktu menunjukan pukul 4.00 PM. Saking lupa waktu dan perut, Hyuna juga lupa akan tempat bermain skinya yang sudah sangat jauh. Bahkan ia bisa melihat sekelilingnya bukan lagi orang orang yang sedang bermain ski. Hyuna baru menyadari itu.

Ya, dia tersesat.

"D-dimana aku?!" Kata Hyuna. Ia begitu takut. Hyuna menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku... aku ingin pulang! Ayah! Ibu! AKU ADA DIMANA?!" Teriak Hyuna. Hyuna terus meluncur dengan tongkat ski nya untuk mencari jalan pulang.

5.30 PM.

Langit mulai agak gelap. Kaki dan tangan Hyuna terasa pegal terus terusan meluncur. Hyuna pun menangis.

Hyuna berbaring di atas es tersebut. "Sepertinya inilah jalan hidupku.. aku.. aku akan menyusul nya.. selamat tinggal, ayah, ibu, terima kasih... maaf jika aku menyusahkan kalian.." gumam Hyuna kemudian memejam kan matanya. Ia pingsan.

Tap Tap Tap

Pria itu. Pria berambut merah itu. Ia sekarang tengah berdiri di samping Hyuna. Ia tersenyum. "Dasar ceroboh!" Kata pria itu.

.  
.

Hyuna terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar mewah tengah berbaring di atas kasur.

"Dimana ini?" Kata Hyuna yang masih mengerjab erjab matanya.

"Apa... apa ayah khawatir padaku lalu ia menyusulku? Setelah itu dia mencariku dan menemukan ku tersesat di Hokkaido? Lalu ia menyewakanku hotel semegah ini?! KYAAAAA! AKU SAYANG AYAH!" Teriak Hyuna.

"Hei." Hyuna menengok ke sumber suara. Seorang pria tampan berambut merah terang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Ini hotelku. Ini bukan hotel yang di sewa oleh ayahmu. Aku yang menyelamatkan mu saat kau pingsan di tempat ski. Kau itu bodoh." Kata pria itu.

"A-apa?! Kau bilang aku bodoh?!" Kesal Hyuna. "HEI! Asal kau tau ya, aku ini Aihaara Hyuna, sarjana lulusan seni musik di Ozawa University! Aku sarjana 100 besar dengan nilai tertinggi!" Tutur Hyuna panjang lebar.

"Kau hanya hoki. Peringkatmu tepat yang ke 100 bukan?" Tanya pria itu. 'Bagaimana ia bisa tau?' Batin Hyuna. "Jangan pikirkan aku tau dari mana. Oh iya, nama ku Akashi Seijurou. Cepatlah mandi. Baumu busuk sekali setelah 3 hari pingsan."

"3 hari?!" Hyuna terkejut dan agak terdiam sebentar.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat mandi!" Perintah Akashi. Hyuna terlihar kesal tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia terlanjur berhutang budi dengan si merah ini.

.  
.

"Oh my god! Sudah tau kau itu bau kenapa masih pakai baju yang sama? Oh iya, aku lupa, ini, ambil kopermu!" Kata Akashi setelah melihat Hyuna memakai baju yang sama setelah mandi.

Bruk

Akashi melempar koper Hyuna. Hyuna juga bingung bagaimana Akashi bisa menemukan koper nya. "HEI! Di dalam koper ini ada k-kosmetik ku! Harganya mahal! Kalau pecah bagaimana?!"

"Ckckck... kau sendiri lupa membawa kosmetik bukan?"

'Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Apa dia peramal?' Batin Hyuna curiga.

"Aku bukan peramal. Tapi aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Kau kesini naik kereta sendirian untuk berlibur tanpa teman. Sampai disini, kau meninggalkan koper mu di pinggir jalan dan bermain ski sampai tersesat. Benar bukan?"

'Lagi lagi dia benar? Dasar orang aneh!' Batin Hyuna.

"Aku bukan orang aneh. Kau tidak usah berterima kasih karena aku membantu mu ikhlas. Walau sebenarnya kau berhutang budi padaku."

"Aku mau pulang saja! Hokkaido tidak cocok untukku!" Kata Hyuna yang berjalan keluar pintu sambil menjinjing kopernya.

"Ini sudah di tokyo." Langkah Hyuna terhenti.

"TOKYO?! KYAAAA! YES! AKU SUDAH SAMPAI DI TOKYO!" Teriak Hyuna senang. "Terima kasih!" Hyuna berojigi kemudian pergi darisana.

Akashi tersenyum simpul.

Satu bulan kemudian ...

"Hyuna! Bangun! Dasar pemalas! Bangun! Ini sudah siang!" Teriak Ibu Hyuna saat membangunkan Hyuna.

Hyuna masih bergelut di balik selimut padahal ini sudah jam 11 siang. Ibu nya kesal dan menarik paksa selimutnya.

"Bangun! Kau ini bisa tidak sih bangun pagi pagi?! Kerjamu hanya makan-tidur saja! Carilah pekerjaan! Kau ini sarjana musik bukan?! Suaramu itu bagus! Kenapa tidak jadi penyanyi saja hah?!" Cerama ibu Hyuna panjang lebar.

Hyuna masih mengerjab erjab matanya dan bergegas tidur lagi tetapi ibu Hyuna menariknya. "Timbang berat badanmu sekarang!"

Hyuna langsung panik. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Ibu Hyuna menarik Hyuna dan tetap memaksa ia untuk menimbang berat badan di timbangsn yang sudah ia bawa. Akhirnya Hyuna berdiri di atas timbangan itu.

54 KG

"KYAAA-HMMP!" Hyuna berteriak tetapi ia menutup mulutnya.

"Lihat! Lihat berat badanmu sekarang! Maka dari itu carilah pekerjaan supaya kau bisa berktivitas!" Hyuna masih shock melihat berat badannya sendiri.

"Pak Produser, aku adalah sarjana lulusan seni musik di Ozawa University dengan peringkat ke 100 nilai tertinggi. Suaraku bagus dan aku bisa bermain piano Over The Rainbow."

"Maaf nona, aku hanya menangani artis artis saja."

"Produser Mizaki, aku adalah sarjana lulusan seni musik di Ozawa University dengan peringkat ke 100 nilai tertinggi. Suaraku bagus dan aku bisa bermain piano Over The Rainbow."

"Maaf, tapi ku dengar di kampus mu itu kau paling bodoh di kelas."

"Produser Kanoki, aku adalah sarjana lulusan seni musik di Ozawa University dengan peringkat ke 100 nilai tertinggi. Suaraku bagus dan aku bisa bermain piano Over The Rainbow."

"Maaf, tapi aku yakin album mu tidak laku karena kau tidak punya ciri khas. Suaramu juga banyak mirip penyanyi lain."

Sudah berkali kali Hyuna menawarkan dirinya untuk di buat kan album oleh produser produser musik di jepang. Ia agak putus asa. Hyuna pun duduk di bangku suatu taman.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Ayah bodoh! Kenapa ia memilih aku masuk ke jurusan seni musik?! Aku tidak bisa apa apa! Aku akan jadi pengangguran seumur hidup jika begini!" Kata Hyuna putus asa.

"Cita citamu masih bisa kau capai."

"HEEEE?!" Hyuna terkejut saat melihat Akashi ada di belakang nya sedang tersenyum nakal.

.  
.

To Be Continue

Author zone:

Hello... Aloha... Hahahihi... saya author newbie di . this is my first fict! Ini fict fandom Kuroko no Basuke tapi yang saya pakai cuma Akashi aja.. aneh... tenang, nanti Kuroko dateng jugaaa beserta teman teman satu tim nyaaa... Hyuna ini OC buatan saja. Karena saya bingung milih siapa tokoh cewek nya di KNB. Review ya? Review ya? Review ya? Hahahaaha... 


	2. Chapter 2

Fly High

.  
.

A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Tadathoshi Fujimara

Story by Mistical Gold

Akashi Seijuuro x Aihaara Hyuna

.

.

Chapter 2

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Ayah bodoh! Kenapa ia memilih aku masuk ke jurusan seni musik?! Aku tidak bisa apa apa! Aku akan jadi pengangguran seumur hidup jika begini!" Kata Hyuna putus asa.

"Cita citamu masih bisa kau capai."

"HEEEE?!" Hyuna terkejut saat melihat Akashi ada di belakang nya sedang tersenyum nakal.

Akashi berpindah tempt menjadi duduk di sebelah Hyuna yang masih kosong. "Kau ini! Mudah sekali putus asa! Kau masih muda, nona! Tidak seharunya putus asa begitu! Oh iya, sudah 1 bulan kita tidak bertemu!"

"Tch! Kau lagi! Kau datang secara tiba tiba seperti setan! Memang cocok dengan warna rambutmu yang merah itu!" Kata Hyuna.

"Wahh.. ternyata kau masih ingat aku! Dan Biar ku tebak, kau tengah bingun mencari pekerjaan. Benar bukan?"

"Lagi lagi kau membaca pikiranku! Kenapa tidak buka stand ramal saja?!" Kesal Hyuna.

"Bisa kau ceritakan masalahmu padaku? Saat ini tidak ada orang yang mau mendengar curhatanmu bukan? Ceritalah padaku.." pinta Akashi.

Hyuna memicingkan matanya pada Akashi. Ia terlihat mencurigakan batin Hyuna. Akashi hanya memasang senyum sejak tadi. Selama 1 menit Hyuna memperhatikan Akashi, akhirnya tidak ada keraguan lagi di hatinya. Toh saat ini siapa yang mau mendengar curhatannya? Teman saja tidak punya.

"Okay, pertama tama, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya Hyuna.

"Akashi."

"Okay baiklah, Akashi. Kau sudah tau aku ini mahasiswa peringkat 100 terbaik di Ozawa University. Suaraku merdu dan aku bisa bermain piano over the rainbow.

Aku tidak mendapat pekerjaan karena musik bukanlah bidangku! Aku tidak bisa bermain musik! Aku hanya bisa bernyanyi.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik dalam jurusan ini karena aku tidak bisa main musik tapi ayahku memaksaku masuk jurusan ini karena mendengar suara merduku dan dia percaya aku bisa jadi penyanyi terkenal! Aku lebih tertarik di bidang akting dan bercita cita menjadi aktris!" Tutur Hyuna panjang lebar.

"Hmm.. begitu... memang, apa kau bisa acting?" Tanya Akashi.

"Kau meragukanku?!" Hyuna kesal. Hyuna pun menunduk. Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda bingung. Hyuna menengok pada Akashi dan terlihat bulir bulir air mata jatuh dari mata Hyuna.

"Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya! Aku membunuh nya!" Ucap Hyuna sambil menangis sedikit sesegukan juga menarik narik baju Akashi. Akashi kebingungan apa yang terjadi dengan Hyuna sekaligus bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Akashi pun memeluk Hyuna dan tak tahu kenapa Hyuna membalas pelukan Akashi. Hyuna tersadar dan mendorong dada Akashi dengan wajah memerah.

"HEI! Dasar! Aku hanya acting! Kenapa kau m-memelukku?" Kesal Hyuna. Hyuna memicingkan mata nya. "Atau kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?!"

"Aku kira kau serius. Actingmu berhasil mengelabuiku! Aku akui, Aihaara Hyuna memang pandai beracting!" Puji Akashi.

"Memang begitu. Tapi masalahku adalah aku salah masuk jurusan! Hufft... aku bisa gila!" Kata Hyuna.

"Apa kau tau? Aku ini Akashi Seijuurou seorang sutradara. Saat ini aku sedang mencari pemeran utama wanita." Kata Akashi.

"Ohh.. begitu..." Kata Hyuna. Hyuna berpikir sejenak dengan perkataan Akashi. Kemudian Hyuna membelalakan matanya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Akashi! Kau bisa membantuku kan?! Kau bisa berikan peran dalam film mu kan?! Kau bisa-.. kau bisa bukan?!" Hyuna menggoyang goyangkan bahu Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum geli melihat sikap antusias Hyuna. Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyuna. "Kau. Adalah. Pemeran. Utama. Film ku." Kata Akashi penuh penekanan.

Hyuna terpaku melihat wajah Akashi yang terpaut 1 jengkal dengannya Sedangkan Akashi tersenyum nakal pada Hyuna.

.  
. . . . .Fly High. . . . .  
.

"Tentu ibu! Aku telah mendapat pekerjaan! Aku sangat senang!" Hyuna menceritakan pada ibunya jika ia sudah mendapat pekerjaan. Ia dan ibunya tengah ada di ruang makan.

"Waaaahhh... ibu turut senang! Akhirnya kau mendapat pekerjaan juga! Berkat paras cantikmu dan bakat terpendammu, kau bisa terkenal nanti! Ibu sangat bangga!" Kata Ibu Hyuna yang kali ini memasak makanan kesukaan Hyuna, daging bakar.

Ayah Hyuna telah pulang tanpa berkata apapun. Wajah nya terlihat lesu dan ketakutan. Ayah Hyuna pergi ruang makan untuk menemui ibu Hyuna.

"Ayaaaaah! Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan!" Tutur Hyuna senang.

"Oh. Selamat." Kata ayah Hyuna biasa tanpa ekspresi senang ataupun terkejut. "Haeko, tolong siapkan air panas untukku. Aku lelah, ingin mandi." Ayah Hyuna langsung pergi ke kamar setelah meminta tolong pada istrinya.

Senyum di wajah Hyuna memudar. "Apa ayah tidak senang aku mendapat pekerjaan? Uuuhh... ibu, aku bisa gila!" Hyuna mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi.

Ibu Hyuna pun mengelus pelan rambut anaknya. "Sudahlah, ayahmu memang begitu." Tapi sebenarnya ia senang!"

Hening

Ibu Hyuna pun mencairkan suasana. "A-aahhh... bukan kah ibu sudah membuatkanmu makanan kesukaanmu?! Kau suka bukan? Nah, ini ambil lah makanan nya!" Kata ibu Hyuna sembari meletakkan daging bakar di atas piring Hyuna.

"Oh iya, ibu siapkan air panas untuk ayahmu dulu ya! Nanti kita makan bersama disini." Kata Ibu Hyuna yang pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar.

Hyuna dengan kesal menyendok kan seluruh daging bakarnya ke mulutnya. Kini mulutnya pun di penuhi daging bakar bercampur dengan kekesalan.

.

.

, , , , , FLY HIGH , , , , ,

"Akashi! Memang dimana pemain lain?! Apa disini hanya ada aku saja?! Siapa lawan mainku?! Crew lain sudah datang tapi kenapa pemainnya baru aku?!" Tanya Hyuna bertubi tubi 4 hari kemudian saat Akashi bilang akan shooting.

Akashi tersenyum geli. "Dasar kau ini! Saat di telpon kan aku bilang kita shooting jam 10 pagi. Coba kau lihat ini." Akashi memperlihat kan jam tangannya.

8.00 AM.

"A...-ohh... begitu... habisnya aku terlalu bersemangat! Bagaimana ya? Jadi kita... harus menunggu lawan mainku selama 2 jam ke depan?" Tanya Hyuna. Akashi pun mengangguk. "Aduuuuh... aku memang bodooooh..." Hyuna menunduk.

Akashi merangkul Hyuna. "Kau bisa menghafal script nya lebih cepat dari yang lain. Tak apa. Jika kau membutuhkanku, panggil saja."

"Oh iya, kalau boleh aku tau, film ini bercerita tentang apa? Apa judul nya? Genre nya apa?" Tanya Hyuna bertubi tubi.

"Film ini bercerita tentang hancurnya keharmonisan keluarga karena sang ayah. Lalu si anak memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan hidupnya sendiri setelah mengetahui perbuatan ayahnya. Judul film ini adalah 'I Want Happy, Dad!'. Genre nya adalah Romance, Drama, & comedy." Tutur Akashi.

Tiba tiba seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek dengan kemeja abu abu dan celana hitam bahan menghampiri Akashi dan Hyuna. "Hei, Akashi. Apa ini Aihaara Hyuna yang kau ceritakan itu?" Kata wanita itu sedikit sinis.

"Hei, Riko Aida. Tentu. Dia Aihaara Hyuna pemeran utama film kita. Hyuna, dia Riko Aida, asistenku." Kata Akashi. Hyuna berojigi.

"Aku Aihaara Hyuna. Salam kenal Riko-san! Panggil saja aku Hyuna!" Kata Hyuna dengan riang.

"Hm, Riko. Ternyata kau benar Hyuna. Ya sudah, ganti pakaianmu di wardrobe." Kata Riko yang kemudian berlalu pergi.

. . .  
.

Hyuna sedang fokus menghafal script. Tanpa ia sadari, para pemain lain sudah datang. Akashi menyuruhnya untuk berkenalan dengan para pemain dan Hyuna pun terlihat senang apalagi ia sudah menunggu selama 2 jam.

Hyuna terkejut saat ia melihat pemain pemain film lainnya.

KUROKO TETSUYA,

MIDORIMA SHINTAROU,

MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI,

KISE RYOUTA

AOMINE DAIKI,

KAGAMI TAIGA,

Hyuna terpaku. Mereka adalah pemain basket terkenal di seluruh jepang, Kiseki no Sedai! Kecuali Kagami Taiga itu. "K-KISEKI.. NO.. KI-... KISEKI NO SEDAI!" Teriak Hyuna dengan tatapan kosong.

Dari belakang anggota Kisedai minus Kagami, Ada seorang gadis cantik berambut pink panjang yang merupakan aktris ternama jepang, Momoi Satsuki.

"M-MOMOI SATSUKI?!" Hyuna kali ini menganga. Kemudian ia menatap Akashi. "Akashi, kau yakin aku beradu akting dengan orang seterkenal ini?! Kau-.. kau serius?!"

Akashi mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Hyuna. "Perkenalkan, ini Aihaara Hyuna. Dia pemeran utama di film ini." Kata Akashi.

"Kenapa tidak Momoi-san saja yang jadi pemeran utamanya? Dia kan lebih-AWW!" Pertanyaan sinis dari Kagami langsung mendapat respon tendangan di tulang keringnya dari Momoi.

"Maaf ya, Aihaara-san!" Kata Momoi dengan senyumannya. Hyuna mengangguk membalas senyuman Momoi.

"Bisa kita mulai shooting? Waktuku tidak banyak." Kata Riko. Semua pun segera bersiap untuk shooting.

.

FLY HIGH .  
.

Acting Hyuna di katakan bisa menyetarakan dengan acting Momoi. Actingnya memang bagus. Akashi tak henti hentinya menebar senyum saat melihat hasil roll action Hyuna.

"Hyuna, acting mu memang bagus! Untuk pemula sepertimu ini sangat sangat menakjubkan!" Puji Momoi riang pada Hyuna saat break shooting.

"Hmm... terimakasih Momoi-san! Bagiku adegan paling sulit yaitu saat berpegangan tangan dengan Kuroko! Aku degdegan sekali...!" Kata Hyuna. Seketika raut wajah Momoi berubah menjadi masam.

"Oh. Yasudah, Hyuna, aku ke toilet dulu." Pamit Momoi pergi. Hyuna hanya tersenyum. Kemudian, Kuroko menghampiri Hyuna.

"Hei, actingmu bagus. Tak salah Akashi-kun memilihmu." Puji Kuroko. Hyuna tersenyum malu malu.

"Terimakasih, Kuroko! Aku-aku sangat senaaaang bisa bermain film bersama kalian! Sangat menyenangkan, kau tau?" Kata Hyuna. Kemudian Kuroko memantulkan sebuah bola basket yang ia pegang.

"Ingin kuajari?" Tawar Kuroko. Hyuna mengangguk. Kebetulan di sana memang tersedia ring basket.

"Seperti ini." Kuroko mencontohkan cara memantulkan bola lalu mendribble dan memasukkan nya ke ring dengan cepat.

"Waaaah... hebat sekali! Aku mau coba!" Kata Hyuna. Hyuna mencoba memantulkan bola tetapi bola nya selalu kabur. Kuroko pun menghampirinya. "Begini caranya. Mudah sekali."

Kuroko berada di belakang Hyuna sambil memantulkan bolanya. Posisi seperti ini terlihat seperti Kuroko memeluk Hyuna dari belakang.

Tepat 7 meter di belakang mereka berdua, sutradara berambut merah tengah melihat mereka dengan aura yang berbeda. Matanya berubah merah dan tangannya terkepal erat.

"Aku akan menghabisimu, Kuroko Tetsuya!" Kata Akashi yang melangkah menuju Kuroko dan Hyuna.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk bahu Akashi. Dialah Riko. "Akashi Seijuuro! Sadarkan dirimu! Jangan terpancing emosi sintingmu! Kau sudah berjalan hampir setengah jalan apa kau mau merusak rencanamu?! Biasakan dirimu untuk bersabar!" Cegah Riko.

Seketika Akashi kembali seperti sedia kala. Matanya sudah tak merah lagi dan emosinya mulai terkontrol. "Terimakasih, Riko. Aku akan terus mencoba bersabar."

.

.

Malamnya, Aihaara Hyuna baru pulang dari shooting. Ibunya sudah menyambut di depan pintu saat Hyuna pulang. Ayahnya? Oh sepertinya pekerjaan proyek berhasil membuatnya menjadi workaholic.

"Waaah... kau baru pulang kerja ya? Bagaimana kerja di hari pertama ini?" Tanya ibu Hyuna.

"Wow! Sangat menyenangkan, bu! Dan-.. oh iya, ibu bilang sekarang akan menemaniku belanja bukan? Ayo, bu! Mumpung belum terlalu malam!" Kata Hyuna.

"Oh iya! Baiklah, ibu akan-"

"Siapa bilang ayah akan mengizinkan ibumu pergi keluar malam malam begini?" Potong ayah Hyuna tiba tiba.

Hyuna akhirnya kesal juga jika ayahnya selalu mengekang ibunya. "Ayah! Ibu hanya belanja bersama ku! Dan sebenarnya anak ayah itu aku atau ibu?! Kenapa ayah akhir akhir ini selalu mengekang ibu untuk keluar?"

"Belanja saja dengan temanmu." Kata ayah Hyuna yang tanpa babibu lagi pergi ke ruang kerja nya.

"Oh, Hyuna, maafkan ibu tapi-.. mood ayahmu sedang tidak baik. Ibu takut jika kita tetap memaksakan pergi berdua, ayahmu malah menguncikan pintu dan kita akan bermalam di teras. Ajak temanmu saja" Kata ibu Hyuna.

'Teman ya...' gumam Hyuna. Ia teringat seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria berambut merah itu. "Baiklah ibu, aku akan ajak temanku saja!"

Hyuna mengambil ponselnya dan dengan jari jari lincahnya dengan cepat ia menekan tombol call pada nomor Akashi Seijuurou. "Akashi, temani aku belanja."

.

FLY HIGH .  
.

Tak Tok Tak Tok

Suara heels Hyuna menggema di seluruh penjuru butik yang sudah sepi itu. Sepi? Jelas saja sepi karena sekarang sudah jam 9.30 malam.

"Nona, ini tas ini buatan jerman. Terbuat dari kulit asli. Pilihlah yang cocok untukmu, nona." Kata seorang SPG butik yang melayani Hyuna. Ya, kalau masalah shopping Hyuna akan berubah 360° dari biasanya. Akashi Seijuurou yang menemaninya saja sampai lelah mengikutii Hyuna belanja kesana kemari.

"Akashi, menurutmu, aku pakai warna biru atau merah?" Tanya Hyuna sambil menunjukan dua tas perbandingan pada Akashi.

Biru berarti Kuroko dan merah berarti Aku batin Akashi. "Merah."

"Hmm... benarkah? Tapi aku lebih suka biru." Kata Hyuna. Akashi agak jengkel. "Merah saja! Itu cocok dengan gaya mu yang feminim." Gertak Akashi.

"Ughhh.. tapi aku juga suka yang biru. Umm... baiklah, nona, tolong bungkus keduanya." Kata Hyuna yang menyerahkan 2 tas tersebut pada sang SPG kemudian ia sudah melesat pergi melihat barang lain.

Akashi memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

.  
.

11.00

"Kau yakin akan membawa belanjaan sebanyak ini?" Tanya Akashi. Hyuna mengangguk mantap. "Ayo kita pulang!" Kata Hyuna.

"Jam segini mana mungkin ada bus yang berhenti? Kita tadi kesini naik bus bukan? Dan bus jarang ada yang berhenti malam malam begini." Kata Akashi.

Hyuna baru ingat jika ia dan Akashi kesini naik bus. Jam 11 malam. Hanya bus jurusan antar kota yang masih beroperasi. Awalnya Akashi menawarkan untuk naik mobilnya tetapi Hyuna lebih memilih menaiki bus. Jarak dari butik ini ke rumahnya adalah 4 KM. Karena tidak ada bus yang berhenti maka...

MEREKA HARUS BERJALAN KAKI 4 KM SAMPAI KE RUMAH HYUNA?!

Yang Akashi khawatirkan adalah apakah Hyuna kuat berjalan 4 KM dengan heels setinggi 15 cm itu?

"Tidak apa! Tenang! Kita masih bisa berjalan kaki! Tenang saja, 4 KM tidak terlalu jauh bagiku! Sangat mudah di tempuh! Ayo, Akashi! Jangan malas begitu!" Ajak Hyuna yang sudah duluan berjalan. Akashi menggeleng kan kepalanya dan bergumam.

"Aku yakin baru 1 KM dia sudah menyerah."

.

0,5 KM kemudian.

"HUAAAAAA... AKASHI! AKU TIDAK KUAT LAGIIII...! KAKIKU PEGAL...!" Keluh Hyuna sambil duduk di trotoar jalan karena kakinya tidak sanggup lagi berjalan.

To be Continue

Author's note:

Halloooo! Aku kembaliiiii... sammbutan hangat untuk semuaaaaa... kira kira sebenernya Akashi punya rencana apa ya? Akan di jawab di chapter chapter berikutnya! Sekiaaaaan... yang review makasihhh... pada review ya? Pleaseeee... follow/fav juga yaaa (dasar ngarep nih author). Review ya? Review ya? Review ya? Hohohooo... 


End file.
